the mage and the horror
by gentlemen genocide machine
Summary: sometimes,you want to replace characters out of boredom or because you just don't like them. other times,you soon learn that dropping an eldritch humanoid into a very underprepared setting wasn't the best idea. LET'S KEEP GOING AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS
1. chapter 1

chapter one

the short strawberry blonde girl put everything into the spell.

she would show them,show them all!

show them that she wasn't just 'zero'.

she would summon the ultimate familiar,no the perfect familiar!.

but.

those hopes were dashed as soon as that massive cloud of smoke exploded forth.

and again,like many times before,the rest of the students laughed at her and her failure.

and that was when the screaming started.

a scream that no living being could physically produce or reproduce after.

what took the place of the circle was a screaming mass of black, steaming flesh with massive spikes of bone pointing upwards,like a macabre 'barrier' around it.

it's body constantly formed and unformed limbs and organs, it's head a partially formed skull atop it like a twisted crown.

the crowd looked on in horror at it's very existence.

Louise herself was hit the hardest,unsure how she summoned such a thing or,worse, if SHE caused this creature to be in it's current state from trying to show that she wasn't different from the others.

these thoughts where soon halted as the thing began to change, forming an arm as it attempted to lift itself up, forming another as the students watched it's flesh pool towards itself, it's form becoming more and more humanoid.

until finally it stood,a black and featureless silhouette.

it took it's first step in this world.

and fell over.

everyone stood still waiting for it to move or do anything.

it didn't.

colbert quickly levitated it, bring the valliere familiar to the affirmery.


	2. chapter two

chapter two

it had been two days after the summoning incident,with Louise's familiar still unresponsive and immobile on the bed that it was left on.

and not soon after that incident, it had been constantly monitored and small samples taken to figure out what it exactly was.

though Louise was addiment about being there as she was the one responsible for summoning it,the 'wisen' headmaster osman thought otherwise.

unfortunately, that night no one was suspiciously there and so meant the uninformed entrance of maid siesta,a young women with a unmistakable naïvety.

she entered and thus noticed the completely black immobile humanoid on the bed, it's form half covered by a sheet.

a mouth formed where it's right eye would be and opened, revealing an eye within the mouth that had a red iris.

another mouth opened on it's throat and it's eye snapped to her.

"you.maid" it said with a scratched and masculine voice.

"u-uh...y-yes?"

"i need you to do something" it or rather he continued.

siesta drew closer,unsure if this was a ruse or genuine request.

"now before you ask,yes this is a matter of life and death. infact,you could say the very fate of the world depends on this."

she was now at the bed side, wondering what this could be if it affected the very world itself.

"what i need you to do,is pull of this cover, is check and tell me if i still have a penis"

it was surprisingly hearing something so absurd with such seriousness.

but the words had left the maid blushing and simply staring in shock at the thing's request.

"w-why would ask such a thing!,a-and even t-then you can't j-just ask something like that!" she stuttered.

"hey, I'd check if i could but I'm as active as a corpse and anyone eighteen and over is more than qualified to check if ANYTHING on me is still normal or close enough"

"wait, normal?" she asked.

"uh, yeah normal!. what you think I'm always an immobile pile of person shaped flesh?,no! of course not!. until a few days ago i guess"

as siesta continued to talk with her new 'acquaintance', Louise would have her own unique experience as she dreamed.

"oi, lass"

she groggily shifted.

"oi"

she chuckled as she imagened having a larger rack and height than that stupid zerbest.

"OI!, YA DAFT GIT!"

Louise shot up at shock to being so rudely and crudely awakened, and strangely was in a tavern who's patrons where in high spirits.

"oh, so now ye decided ta wake up, well that's no whiskey fer you lassie" she looked to where the voice with the strange accent was and found a strangely dressed boy who seemed to be in his late teens and odly had red eyes.

"wh-where am i?" she asked as he cleaned an empty glass.

"well, first o'll ye hav'ne ordered a drink yet, secondly yer in me shit h'll o'a bar"

he answered as he cleaned another empty glass.

Louise However quickly got annoyed both by his accent and how casually he addressed her.

"i am a noble, commoner and you will address me as such!"

"nobel o what"

this simply led to her going from annoyed to dangerously close to explosion happy.

"look, ah d'nt really think th'ts called f'r, after all have ye looked a'round"

and thankfully Louise went from ten to confused as she did so and noticed something.

"wait, this is..?"

"ay"

"but, wait so if this is a dream... then who are?"

he Finished cleaning as he handed Louise a drink.

"well,ah was pretty sure th't the answer was obvious"

she trembled as she shot up from the stool, slightly shacking.

"w-wait!, your supposed to be t-that"

"ay, the name's kieran though from wat ah

gavered ye don't seem ta be the type to call me th't" kieran said as he leaned on the counter.

Louise steeled herself

"what are you" she asked using this as an opportunity to understand what claimed to be her familiar.

"hmm,well ah'm basically a shapeshifting,

and as far as ah know immortal, jolly guy"

'that barely helped at all!' she thought as she thought of something else to ask.

kieran simply leaned back and chugged some whiskey.

"y'know boss, ah can'eh help but wond'r why yer hair is so bloody pink, ah mean ah have meet girls with some... _surprising_ hair colours but yours certainly interests me"

"and what's wrong with my hair!?, i could say the same about yours!" she retorted taking initiative and making an attempt at dominance over her familiar.

"well one **DON'T** and two ah'm just curious how long it takes ye th'a dye it"

"dye it!?,this is my natural hair colour you idiot!" she shouted.

"huh, well th't just shows how much trouble ah'l get in teh" he said as he chugged more whiskey aggressively.

"what do you mean?"

"you'll ler'n soon enough,but fer now ah'm gonna have teh kick you out"

"what!,why?!"she said.

"because ye hav'nt ordered anything ya daft girl!" kieran explained before he jumped over the counter and picked Louise up walking to the door.

"y-you cant do this!, I'm you're master ans i order you to put me down!"

he opened the door and prepared to throw her out.

"ye should have thought of ordering something before gabbing yer mouth everywhere"

and after two warm up swimgs,he throw her out and Louise could only scream as she fell through the hellish void.

and then she woke up.


End file.
